


L'invito a cena

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche se escono da diversi mesi, Greg si vergogna ancora a chiedere al compagno Mycroft di vedersi a cena, mentre il Governo Inglese è troppo timido per dirgli di sì.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>-Io... Ehm, scusami. Scusa. Non volevo disturbarti, è che... Ecco... Volevo chiamarti. <br/>Sì, si disse. Bella scusa. Da ragazzo ne inventava di migliori, quando doveva incitare ad uscire una compagna di scuola. Strinse gli occhi, tenendoli chiusi per qualche secondo, in cerca della calma necessaria per proseguire.<br/>[ . . . ]<br/>-No, io... Io volevo solo sapere se eri libero stasera. Sai, per... Per una cena, ecco.<br/>[ . . . ]<br/>-Mycroft...?- lo chiamò, lentamente. -Ci sei ancora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'invito a cena

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito sul gruppo facebook WholindtLock Drabble.

L'invito a cena

Undici e trentasette minuti di un lunedì come un altro, il solito via vai tra i corridoi della centrale di Scotland Yard, di un lucido grigio fumo sotto un cielo carico di pioggia. Le undici e trentasette minuti, e lui ancora non era giunto ad una conclusione.   
Greg sospirò, tamburellando con le dita sulla scrivania del suo ufficio, studiando il cellulare poggiato in un angolo. Era solo un invito, perché era così nervoso? Come se fosse la prima volta, poi, che lui e Mycroft Holmes concordavano di vedersi per cena. L'unica differenza era che non si erano sentiti per alcuni giorni, e ora lo yarder provava un forte bisogno di vedere quella figura curata nei minimi dettagli, quella pelle chiara, quegli occhi grigi così attenti da metterlo a disagio.   
Come poteva desiderare così tanto la presenza del Governo Inglese?   
L'unica differenza era che, per questi motivi, sentiva di dover prendere il cellulare e chiamarlo, mandargli un messaggio, una mail, anche un piccione viaggiatore se fosse stato necessario... Tutto, pur di invitarlo a cena e passare del tempo con lui.   
In verità si era sentito molto stupido, la settimana prima, in cui aveva ridotto le distanze tra sé e il politico poco prima di scendere dall'auto. Stava quasi per baciarlo, spinto da chissà quale pensiero, e dopo una lunga e attenta analisi aveva capito. Sì, aveva capito che non stava male per aver tentato di baciare un uomo, peraltro così importante, ma... Si sentiva in colpa per essersene andato! Che cosa aveva pensato, accidenti?   
Guardò di nuovo il display del cellulare, le dodici e tredici minuti.   
-Maledizione!- sbottò, con un sussurro frustrato. Più tempo passava, e più diventava difficile. Alla fine si alzò, prendendo un bel respiro e sbloccando il cellulare. Compose in fretta il numero, così in fretta che temette di aver sbagliato a digitare qualcosa, ma quando fece partire la chiamata e vide comparire il nome di Mycroft si rilassò.   
Beh, più o meno.   
'Che diavolo gli dico?!' si chiese, sentendo la testa girare appena. Non aveva minimamente pensato ad un discorso logico! E se avesse fatto solo una figuraccia? 

Uno squillo. 

Se avesse rifiutato? Se avesse avuto degli impegni inderogabili? 

Secondo squillo.

-Accidenti, dove sei...- biascicò, camminando in tondo nell'ufficio fino a fermarsi davanti alla finestra. Osservò il traffico lungo la strada.   
"Gregory."  
Oh.   
Lo yarder sì immobilizzò davanti al vetro.   
-Mycroft.   
"Cosa vuoi? Sono occupato al momento."  
Ecco. Doveva immaginarlo... Che idiota.   
-Io... Ehm, scusami. Scusa. Non volevo disturbarti, è che... Ecco... Volevo chiamarti.   
Sì, si disse. Bella scusa. Da ragazzo ne inventava di migliori, quando doveva incitare ad uscire una compagna di scuola. Strinse gli occhi, tenendoli chiusi per qualche secondo, in cerca della calma necessaria per proseguire. Diamine. Era solo un invito a cena!  
"Non è un problema. Ti serve qualcosa?"  
Comunque aveva risposto con un tono freddo, era forse seccato per la chiamata? Solitamente Mycroft si faceva sentire ad orari improbabili, o senza alcun preavviso lo informava di aver prenotato un tavolo in chissà quale costoso ristorante e gli forniva l'indirizzo. Oppure lo faceva venire a prendere nel parcheggio della centrale...  
Ed era imbarazzante da morire.   
-No, io... Io volevo solo sapere se eri libero stasera. Sai, per... Per una cena, ecco.   
Aveva pronunciato tutta la frase con gli occhi chiusi, seduto di nuovo alla scrivania, stringendo una penna tra le dita per stemperare la paura di incappare in un rifiuto. Poteva sempre capitare, no? Anche se lui e Mycroft si frequentavano da settimane, ormai.   
Quel silenzio successivo alla sua proposta non gli piaceva affatto.   
-Mycroft...?- lo chiamò, lentamente. -Ci sei ancora?   
Si morse il labbro inferiore, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia morbida.   
"Mi piacerebbe molto passare la serata in tua compagnia."  
-Oh.   
Era come se un blocco di ghiaccio gli si fosse appena sciolto in mezzo al petto, lentamente Greg sorrise.   
-Fantastico.- annunciò, era riduttivo come termine, ma Donovan sì stava avvicinando in fretta al suo ufficio e doveva chiudere la chiamata, prima di farsi prendere in giro dalla collega.   
-Ci vediamo a casa mia stasera, allora.- aggiunse. -Ti amo.   
Chiuse la telefonata prima che Mycroft esplodesse in chissà quale risposta e infilò il cellulare in tasca.   
"Capo?"  
-Sì?  
Dio, era raggiante. Avrebbe stretto la mano persino al più raccapricciante dei serial killer, dopo aver finalmente invitato Mycroft nel suo appartamento, a cena, di sua spontanea volontà. E Mycroft aveva persino accettato.   
"Omicidio colposo sulla statale 4, tocca a noi."   
Venne distratto dalla vibrazione del cellulare, che controllò in ascensore, mentre Donovan parlava in merito all'incidente.

Messaggio da: Mycroft Holmes

"I tuoi colleghi sono fastidiosi. Ti risponderò questa sera. -MH"

Scosse il capo, divertito. Sarebbe stata davvero, davvero una bella serata.


End file.
